Seigaku's Rise again
by Dragon Reverb
Summary: Sequel to Her prince his Princess. Non-Yaoi.
1. The new Seigaku team

_**Title: Seigaku's rise once again**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis other than Ocs and this plot.**_

_**Summary: Sequel to Her Prince His Princess, Ryoma returns to seigaku for his third and final year as the official Captain of the tennis club with hard work and determination and a ton of experience and skill, will the new NO.1 seed team in Japan take an achievement Rakkai dai Fuzuko work hard for and loss? Will Ryoma lead the team to their 3rd championship?.**_

_**Pairings: Ryosaku, maybe FujiXoc, TezukaXoc**_

A week pass after that faithful day, Ryoma is now a couple with Sakuno, which resulted in a lot of fan girl tantrums and screaming like "WHY RYOMA-SAMA WHY!!" or like "I bet that bitch is so cunning, she fake her innocence to win over our Ryoma-sama"

But it didn't matter to the poor girl, she improve her tennis skills and was happy with just being with Ryoma and even if the other girls wanted to hurt her physically they couldn't do it because the trio were always there 'protecting' her along with Tomoka, who was more then happy for Sakuno, always make sure that the corridors were clear before 'escorting' her along with the trio to her next class.

Tennis practice soon came, the class bell rang and Ryoma packed his things, grab his bag and headed for the tennis courts as he testes the 20kg power ankles on his ankles and the 30kg power wrist on his wrist under his left wrist band and the other on his right.hand, a practice he started since last year, he never take them off unless when serious in a match or at home.

The courts soon came into view as he place his bag down and put on his polo shirt and black shorts before assembling with the other members in the court, now as tall as Tezuka and as build as Momoshiro, no one can call him Ocibi again but then in his senpai's eyes he knew he'll always be their Ocibi.

Soon an old lady with brown hair came into the court along with the trio whom Ryoma suspects are going to be the captains and helpers to the Old coach, and stood in front of the club.

"Everyone, today we have an old member back and he is going to be the Captain of the team, will Echizen Ryoma come to the front" the old coach announce as Ryoma face stiffen a little still showing little expression as he went up front he heard mumbles of confusion from almost everyone around him, stood beside the old coach and turn to face the club, "Everyone meet Echizen Ryoma he'll be your Captain this year if theres no objections I want everyone to follow his instructions and make sure not to get into a match with him"

Just then, "Wait, I challenge him to a match, I've always wanted to have a match with Echizen Ryoma" a 3rd year with black brown hair and a Seigaku regular jacket on, shouted cheerfully as everyone whisper to one another and Ryoma pull his hat lower as his face form a smirk.

"Its a match you want? Hey coach mind I have a match with him?" Ryoma ask as he place his red jacket over his shoulders something he learn from his match with the Child of God.

"Well since everyone pretty much want to see your skills how bout showing them a move or two" Sumire replied as she took her place on the empire stand. Ryoma took his racket and headed to the net on his side of the court in front of the brown hair teen whom he notice was roughly the same height as him, a little more muscular then Fuji's size and the same weight in the power wrists and ankles as him, "smooth or rough?"

"smooth." the reply came, firm, unafraid and untouched. Ryoma smirk and spin the racket as it drop onto the net and drop onto the ground, "Rough, I'll serve" Ryoma said as he took his racket and pick up four balls as he place three in his pocket and got ready to serve with his right hand.

"Ryoma Echizen vs Lance Fujiwara, 1 set match"

Ryoma tossed the ball and bend his knees as he jumped and swung the racket at the ball as it flew towards the other end at 170km/h, Lance slide to a stop as he got ready to hit the ball but was caught off-guard as the ball bounce to the left headed for his face, he jump backwards dodging by centimeters.

"15-Love"

There was a commotion surrounding the courts after the last ball flew away, "No way, was that a twist serve?"

"I can't believe it Lance missed that last ball, that guy must be very good to be able to pull off a twist serve and that jacket has not drop off his shoulders yet"

"Lance missed? That guy must be a freaking pro to do that, Lance is a national level player and he couldn't even touch that shot"

Ryoma smirk as he took another ball out and got ready another serve, he toss the ball again but this time hit a normal serve as it went towards the other end, Lance return it with ease not at all shock that the ball was a normal shot and a rally started.

_'pok'_

_'pok'_

_'pok'_

After awhile Lance notice something, Ryoma has not move a step from the center of the baseline and a perfect shadow of a circle of encased into the ground, "Samurai Zone" Lance mumble to himself

He hit a lop and Ryoma smirk again and charged forward as he jump and twist his body and untwist his body smashing the ball with the powerful cyclone smash, but was shocked when he landed and saw that Lance was at the baseline in a stance that looked like Fuji's Tsubame gaeshi but when the ball got in contact it was as if time stopped, the ball was held at the racket for a long time and just as the spin ran out Lance return the shot practically as if the power was nothing to him.

And everyone around other then the trio and the girls shouted "There it is! Lance's Dragon nullifier"

Ryoma stayed at the baseline and smirk, "Mada mada dane" the ball reach and he hit the ball with a right backhand shot, the ball floated over the net and drop

"No way, a drop shot" Lance exclaimed as he rush forward but as the ball touched the ground, it didn't bounce forward but to everyone's shock it rolled back.

The trio and the girls whom saw everything said, "Tezuka buchou's Zero Shiki Drop shot"

"My, my Ryoma I am going to tell your father to let you enter every grand slam there is from next year onwards, you even mastered Tezuka's drop shot and your father's Zone"

"Ah..., Coach? What are you talking about? And what you mean by sending this guy over there to more grand slam tournaments?" a freshman from behind the fence ask

Sumire Ryuzaki ignored him and got off the stand, "Game, set, and match Echizen Ryoma"

"But Coach the match is only on its first set" the same freshman said

Once again ignoring him she said "I want everyone to gather round"

Once everyone gather with the 6 regulars in front and Ryoma beside the coach, "Everyone I want you to note that who ever stupid enough to challenge your captain to a match is going up against the top player in the world of tennis and Japan" once again there were mumbles around the group other then the regulars.

"Now I want all of you to warm up and run 20 laps around the courts then we start practices matches, Courts A and B for the regulars and courts C and D for second years to practice, dismissed" and as everyone started their run, "Ryoma come back here, I think those power wrist and ankles should have warmed you up enough already"

"I swore that none other then the one on my right hand can be seen"

"You are just the same as ever and I think this year with or without the rest of the others I think we still have a chance to get to the nationals"

"Yeah, that guy is like a none sadistic fuji-sempai with black and brown hair"

"I agree nevertheless, and we have a new golden pair, Ran kikumaru and Kyosuke Oishi, Eiji and Shuichiro's cousin, play the same style as the original, not as perfect but we can work on that, both 2nd years"

"Well, thats one doubles down what about the other doubles and singles?"

"I can't believe i'm saying this but Horio turn out to be quite a player after you left he started to take singles 3 and well the other doubles now known as the new Emerald pair are of course Kachiro and Katsuo"

"Horio is the Singles 3? thats a little unbelievable like how he might end up with that loud-mouth"

"Ryoma, I forgot one last detail, he did end up with Tomoka somewhere in the middle of last year I think"

"Ok..., I think I need to start my run before I get sick" and Ryoma started his jog and soon caught up to them just behind by three laps and as they all finished Ryoma, as he ran took off his power wrist and ankles and charge through the laps meeting the regulars at the finish line in a draw.

"I want one of you to get those power wrist and ankles back for Ryoma now" Sumire ordered and a freshman went to grab the weights back for Ryoma.

"Court A and B will be use by the varsity team for practice, A for singles, B for doubles freshman's will start swinging practice and second years to Courts C and D for practice matches, dismissed"

_**Well this is the first chapter tell me what you think but until a month or so there'll be no updates sorry.**_

_**Dragon Reverb**_


	2. The 'Dragon Drive' shot

_**olReply to reviews:**_

_**unsigned violet girl: ah... I know my gramma is not all the way perfect but what you mean by its confusing?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince Of Tennis expect this plot and Ocs**_

The sun soon raised into the clear blue sky, as a young 15 year old with black and green hair, sat up onto his bed and scratch his head as he yawn, swinging his legs of the bed, taking his uniform and headed into the bathroom.

He took a shower and wash up before getting out, slipped on his Jersey jacket over his uniform, put on his power wrist and ankles before heading down to breakfast where his father was once again reading one of his pervert megazine.

"Ne... Ryoma, the old hag called saying you are the new team captain"

"Che..., stupid old hag" Ryoma cursed as he place his bag on the floor and took his seat.

"Here you go Ryoma-sama, Japanese breakfast just the way you like it" his cousin, Nanako said as she place the tray in front of him.

"Arigato" Ryoma replied as he finished his breakfast, said 'goodbye' and left for school. He walked down the path as he remembered the times when the powerhouse player, Momoshiro takeshi, would ride his bike along and pick him up for school.

Now he had to wake up earlier cause it was a long walk away, "Well guess I could go look for Momo-senpai and ask him where I can get a good bike or I think I'll be late almost everyday" Ryoma said to himself as he looked at his watch and notice he was making rather good time.

The young captain soon reach, and headed towards the tennis courts, placing his bag down and changing into the Jersey and black shorts, he took his racket and got out as he tests his power wrist and ankles one last time making sure they don't come off.

He took his racket and place it on one of the nearby benches and started to jog around the courts when he heard the sound of a racket hitting the tennis ball again and again, he took a turn and the practice walls came into view on the court was a guy with black and brown spike hair that seems to wave gently following him as he ran up and down the court hitting the balls back and fourth not at all losing pace ,switching hands as the ball hit the wall with power then suddenly Lance crouch down and brought the racket up as if he was getting ready to do the one handed hadoukyuu and thats when the impact came, the ball flew in a wild direction sought of like a controlled missile in the form of a dragon flying and when it hit the wall it slam into it and spin against it, when it lose friction and flew into the cables above and got stuck, Lance looked at the time and smiled "Wow, perfected it on time now to make sure how many times I can use it and a name"

Ryoma heard it and step out of the shadow, "'Dragon Drive'" the young captain said as his eyes widen for a second before he walk out of the shadows of the tree he was hiding under as he watch the new Tensai of seigaku perfect that powerful yet amazing shot, something that even the No.1 national power player, Takeshi Kawamura would be amazed at, something the former Tensai, Fuji Syusuke would open his eyes for, it was fast, graceful and powerful what more of those would you get to see in a single shot?.

"Buchou!" The young tensai exclaimed as he just realise that Ryoma was there "You were here the whole time?"

"Pretty much yes, whatever lets go before the others arrive" Ryoma replied as he started to jog back to the courts followed closely by the current Tensai of seigaku

"Hey, when and where you learn to play like an ambidexterity?"

"Since I saw you using it in the US open when you were 12, I was in the 200,000 or so crowd around the stadium as the 4 time junior champ cruise his way into the tournament and out" Lance said as he remember the amazing 12 year old playing against Hewitt in the semi final match just a week before the young prodigy's first middle school nationals

_Flashback_

"_Mada mada dane" a young 12 year old said as he played the US opens final match against Hewitt. hitting the ball back and fourth with the pro, feeling that could take quite awhile Ryoma hit the ball so hard towards Hewitt that when the pro hit it back with the same amount of power, it got to the baseline and thats when Ryoma took the chance changing to his left hand but unnoticed by anyone he had drop the racket by 4mm and hit it back._

_Hewitt, who was waiting at the baseline was shock when the ball started dropping 1 foot away from the net being the famous fast runner he was know for, he made it to the ball but what shocked him there and then was the ball didn't bounce in fact it rolled backwards to the net._

_End of flashback_

"So, you aren't Japanese right..."

"Half actually, my father's a Singaporean while my mom's a Japanese but well, my father wanted me to know both my roots so while we were in the states, the year you were for the US open, he got my mom to bring me back to Japan to learn and also told me to take my mothers maiden name so that people will not be like anti-social with me and well, because i've been living in Singapore my whole life"

"I see.., then you live alone with your mother then?"

"Hai. But once in awhile my father would buy some food from Singapore and come visit, he was the one that taught me all the moves, but I never perfect the 'Dragon Drive' until now"

The two soon reach the courts and saw quite a few members there already getting the equipment out and with the coach making sure they do the job properly, "Ne.. Ryoma, where did you and Lance go?"

"Just looking around, Lance I need to talk to you bout that shot just now" Ryoma said as they walked to one of the courts where the regulars were practicing, "If i'm right, you learn your style from your father didn't you"

"Yes, but I knew that if I come here even if I don't have any equipment to train more like going to rikkai, I know that coming here would be the better choice because I knew that coming not only will I perfect my father's shots but here I can make my own style it seems that thats the special thing bout the school"

"You are just like an opposite me..."

"Thats what I get a lot from all the original members of the club from your time, always saying 'hey do you know you are like an opposite version of Echizen Ryoma?' Then I'll go all 'I get that enough already', so... I heard that the granddaughter of the coach is your girlfriend?" Ryoma didn't answer

"Well is that girl the one carrying a lunch box over?" Lance ask as he look at the said girl's direction, Ryoma turned and saw Sakuno walking over carrying a lunch box wrapped in a green cloth that had a few patterns on it.

"Ohayo!, Ryoma-kun, Lance-san" Sakuno greeted as she bow a little and her auburn brown hair wave gently behind her.

"Hn..." Ryoma replied as he scan the courts, as the four regulars hit the ball back and fourth.

"Good morning Ryuzaki-san" Lance replied as he bow a little before smiling back at the girl who just smiled back, "I got you breakfast Ryoma-kun" she said as she hand him the box with both hands.

Ryoma turned his head to face her, "Help me keep that for lunch will you"

Sakuno smiled, "Sure, same place?"

"I'll see you at lunch, Lance get in the courts, time we have a real match" Ryoma commanded as the fellow third year took out his jet black racket and enter the courts while the two doubles pairs come out from their finished game.

Ryoma took off his jacket and took his red racket as he enter the courts, while Coach Ryuzaki took her place on the empire stand.

"So, Captain who'll start?" Lance ask in perfect Echizen cockiness, a smile on his face.

"Why don't you?" Ryoma replied with the same tone, only a smirk on his face.

"1 set match, Echizen Ryoma vs Fujiwara Lance, Fujiwara to serve" the coach announced.

Lance got out a ball from his white shorts, that reach just below his knees and smiled as he notice that Ryoma was using his left hand while he toss the yellow tennis ball into the sky, he bend his knees and shot it towards the other side.

The ball hit the ground, "Normal..." Ryoma muttered to himself as he hit the ball back but he notice something, even though Lance had his 20kg power wrists on, "Its heavy...".

Lance smirk as the ball flew back to him, he had notice the slight almost none existence difficulty in the captain's face when he hit back the ball, and a rally started.

_'pok'_

_'pok'_

_'pok'_

_'pok'_

_'pok'_

Soon Lance felt that he was ready, ball touches the floor as he got ready to use that shot. He crouch down and place one hand on the floor and brought his right hand back, he hit the ball and slam it over the court as it flew like a dragon slamming into the ground, Ryoma confuse by the movement of the ball manage to reach it in time by using his one-footed split-step and _Hayku Ren jitoku no _kiawami focus on his legs, he hit the ball back as he transfer the aura to his left arm, giving it twice the spin and power.

Lance smiled as he saw the aura..., when he too started glowing with the snow white aura around, and instead of being shocked like any kind of player Pro or not, Ryoma just smirk.

_**Well thats chapter 2 what do you think? Please R&R**_

_**Dragon Reverb**_


	3. The senpais are back

Lance smiled cockily while Ryoma form a smirk on his face as both tennis players glowed with a white aura on their respective dominate hands.

Soon practically everyone had stopped what they were doing and had gather around the court as the captain and the tensai hit the ball back and fourth increasing the spin and power twice the fold with each shot.

Seeing no end to this, Lance got ready for another 'Dragon Drive' the shot came as the ball flew like a dragon once again, only this time its was faster and more powerful because of_Hayku Ren jitoku no kiawami._

Seeing this Ryoma Sped down the court towards the ball as he pulled off the powerful 'Samurai Drive' shot, the ball was slice into half through the wire cable between the net and the holder as it flew towards the other side of the court.

"15-love" the coach announce as the two halves of the ball landed on Lance's side of the court, Lance smirk as he shake his head as he took off his power wrist and ankles, seeing this Ryoma did the same and smiled.

Ryoma got ready to serve and hit a twist serve which Lance saw through and return the ball with ease and both started a rally, which lasted 15 mins before a point was score each time.

In the end the game ended with the score being 7-6(52-50) to Ryoma, as both left the court and washed up before changing and heading to class.

Ryoma picked up his white and blue 'Seigaku' tennis bag, placing his clothes in he went out the room and left, walking down the hallway and enter a class with a sign that said '3-2', he settled down and took out his books for his first lesson, he looked around shaking his head in disappointment, "If. only Sakuno, loud mouth and the trio were here, at least it would not be this boring" He said as the English teacher come in and he fell asleep.

The teacher finally noticed that the young tennis captain was asleep and he shouted, "Echizen Ryoma wake up!!" Ryoma woke up, "I want you to read this passage now"

"Che... this is like 5th grade English back in the states" Ryoma murmured as he stood up and rub the sleep out of his eyes as he took a good look at the passage and read it.

"Alright everyone, thats it for today, dismissed" the teacher announced, there were pens clicking, bag zipping and Ryoma got up and stretch as he picked up his bag and left for the rooftop.

He walked down the hallway as the other students rush past him, hoping to reach the canteen and get into the queue early, he ignored them and walked up a set of stairs to the door that was the entrance to the rood top, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

And there she was, his nice, beautiful, soft-hearted and kind girlfriend Ryuzaki Sakuno as she looked over the school while the wind made a long auburn brown hair fly gracefully along with it, and as if sensing he was there, she turned to face him with one of her beautiful little girl, eye closed smile

"Ohayo Ryoma-kun" She greeted as he walked towards her with his rare, charming smile

"Good morning Sakuno"

"Heres your Japanese lunch just the way you like it" she said as she handed him the lunch box from earlier in the morning as they sat beside one another, leaning on the wire fence.

"Hn... Sakuno, I'm sorry"

"Why? What happen?"

"Ever since we got together, I've been hearing stories of what the other girls are doing to you"

"There was? But nothing happen to me"

"Well, weather its true or not, I'm glad that nothing happened" Ryoma said as he ate his lunch, when suddenly Sakuno kissed him on the cheek, the prince turned to look at her, "What was that for?"

"Caring..." Sakuno replied smiling as she looked him in the eye, Ryoma place his lunch down and turned her head towards him and kissed her on the lips as Sakuno returned it.

School soon ended, practice was canceled due to a very heavy rain, Ryoma who had decided to go to Seigaku high knew that their practice will still continue as they had indoor courts, he changed to his tennis clothes knowing that he would not get out of there without a match and went to the school entrance when he saw Sakuno there, "Hey, Sakuno!!" he called

"Oh, Ryoma-kun, you're here, I heard from obaa-chan that you were going to look for the senpais, so I decided to go along, can I?"

"Sure, what about the trio and loud-mouth? I thought they would want to go" Ryoma replied as he put on his jersey jacket, when he noticed that the girl in front of him only had an umbrella, he then took out his red jacket and handed it to here, "Here, its going to be cold today"

"Oh, arigato, Ryoma-kun, Tomo-chan and the others could not come as their parents are coming to fetch them, but Ran, Kyosuke and Lance said they'll be going, and asked us to go first"

"I see..."

"Shall we go then?"

"Sure, do you want to put your bag into mine? My is waterproof so your things won't get wet"

"But won't it be to heavy for you?"

"Its okay, come on" he said and took the bag from her, put it in his tennis bag and they went on their to the other side of 'Seigaku', where Seigaku high was, They walked around and found the room with the courts in them, they entered it was like a stadium only with a few levels of stands on one side and saw that their senpai's were not there, but there were a few upper classman and high school fresh mans.

"Hey you, you're not allowed in here during practice, get away" one of the higher ups shouted aggressively

"I'm just here to look for my senpais, not you, so shut up and get back to your training" Ryoma commanded with his captain voice, calmly.

"Why you little brat, fine than prove that you got what it takes to command me to do stuff, I challenge you to a 1 game match"

"Hn... mada mada dane" Ryoma smirked as he put down his bag and took out his red racket, "Get into the court, lets see what you got" the high schooler said as he took his own racket and went into the court.

"Ryoma -kun, maybe we should just leave" the quiet girl said as she looked at the events unfolded

"Mada Mada dane" Ryoma replied and went into the court, he went to the net, "Smooth or rough"

"Smooth" Ryoma replied, the high schooler spun the racket and it fell onto the ground smoothly, "Lucky, I'll serve" Ryoma said inmiting Segoku from Yamabuki and with a ball in hand he took his position.

"I'll show that brat" the high schooler claimed, Ryoma shook his head with a smile and with the racket in his right hand, he serve the twist serve at a high speed to the other side, the high schooler got to the ball in time but instead of bouncing left like it was supposed to, it bounce right towards his face, which he dodge just in time "15-love"

Then the crowd that surrounded the court, cause a commotion, "No way, was that a twist serve?"

"That boy is good"

"Anyone know who that boy is?" a freshman ask when suddenly the data specialist appeared "Echizen Ryoma, current captain of the Seigaku tennis club, won all four grand slams in just a year and considered the best player in Japan and the world, a left hander, all rounder, known for his large number of shots, Twist serve and the only other person to have unlocked all three doors of muga other than Tezuka, Tachibanna, Yukimura, Atobe and Kintaro, the current captain of Shitenhouji middle school and his father, tennis samurai Echizen Nanjiio"

"Ah, Inui-senpai!!" the girl cheered, "ah, Ryuzaki, what are you doing here?, there is a 90 percent chance that you are here with Echizen"

"Wait, you know him?" a freshman asked Sakuno, "Hai, his one of our senpai from Seigaku"

"Hoi Hoi Sakuno-chan, what are you doing here nya" a certain redhead asked from behind her as he hugged her, "Ah... Eiji-senpai!!" Sakuno cheered as she turned to face the red head, acrobatic player."Ryoma-kun is back, he is playing against that upper classman now" She said as she pointed towards the match, "Wait you know Kikumaru-senpai as well? And why she get to call you Eiji-senpai?" the same high school freshman asked

"Because I know her and she knows me" Eiji replied happily

"Oh ya, Eiji-senpai, wheres Momo-chan-senpai, Fuji-senpai, Tezuka-Buchou, Kaidoh-senpai and Oishi-senpai?"

"They are coming soon don't worry nya" the red head replied as he bounced around like a kid who just had a sugar rush suddenly, "What is going on here?" a voice from the top the stands commanded, Ryoma knew just who that person is, didn't turn to look and just said "Ne, Buchou, mind I finish this match first all I need is one more point"

"Echizen..., fine get it over with" Tezuka said as he watch the young pillar of support activate the last door of muga, _the pinnacle of perfection_, his eyes turn gold and his hair turned emerald, as some of the back pointed upwards Ryoma serve the next ball so fast that no one saw where it went, when something hitting the fence was heard they looked to the back of the upper upperclassmen and saw the ball stuck onto one of the holes on the fence, "No way, how fast was that?"

"Approximately light speed" Inui said as he took out a note book and started scribbling on it, and the title read, "Echizen's data volume 5"

"Sa... Echizen has grown up huh, Tezuka"

"Ya... Echizen sure grew a lot, Tezuka"

"Ya Echizen sure grew tall he is now as tall as us already, I think he is around Tezuka-buchou's height now"

"He must have continued Inui-senpai's training menu twice the fold"

They all said as they appeared one by one behind the stoic and highly recognized captain of the Tennis club


	4. The battle of Captains

The match finished with Ryoma winning, "1 game to love, game and match Echizen Ryoma" Inui announced from behind the fence, and when the name was heard, almost everyone started whispering to each other, "Hey isn't that the name of 'Seigaku's tennis captain?"

"Ya, I heard he is the world's no 1 player as well"

"I can't believe its him, Inui-senpai, are you sure that Echizen Ryoma is that 15 year old there?" one of the high school freshman asked Inui

"Hai, that is definitely Occibi" Kikumaru replied as he heard the question.

"But why do you call him Occibi, Kikumaru-senpai?" another freshman asked

"Thats because he was quite short when he first joined the club and he was 12, so thats why I call him Occibi"

"Than did he play against Tezuka-Buchou?"

"Yup" than the freashman asked, "How did he fare against him?"

""I'm not too sure but the last time they played, Occibi won, and Tezuka had fully recovered" Eiji replied as he stared in space and place a finger on his chin.

"Wow, he is so good?"

"Hai, Echizen, was already a junior Champion in the states before he came and he was the US open champion at 12 nya, you'll be surprised"

"Sugio..." the freshman muttered.

"So, Echizen, what are you doing here? To see your Senpais?" Momoshiro said as he put the young tennis captain in a head lock and rubbed his head with his knuckles, "Hai, but on second thought maybe I shouldn't have come"

"Hoi hoi, how could you say that occibi, do you know how much we miss you?" Eiji replied pretending to be angry and head locked Ryoma as well.

"Because I would die an early death, if I came any earlier" Ryoma complained

"Takeshi, Eiji, let him go" Tezuka commanded, and immediately both Momoshiro and Kikumaru let go of their Occibi "Nice to see you again, Echizen"

"Same to you Buchou" Ryoma replied as a smile appeared on his face, "So, Echizen, what are you doing here?" Kaidoh asked as he came over.

"I came to find Momo-senpai, and maybe have a real match with Buchou"

All the high schoolers in the vacancy fall anime style, "What are you nuts?, who are you to challenge our Kunimitsu to a match" shouted a girl from a whole group at the back.

Ryoma turned back and saw a girl with black hair and smirked, "Then who are you to call him by name?"

"I'm his Number 1 fan, and I know he'll beat you before you have a chance to fight back"

Ryoma ignored her and turned to Tezuka, "So, Buchou, how bout that match?"

"Fine, don't let your guard down" the stoic captain replied as he took off his jersey and took his famous white Racket with him before he went into a court, Ryoma smiled as he noticed that all the power wrist and ankles he knew would be put on by Tezuka, was now on the bench above his jersey, He than took off his and went into the courts, "Hoi hoi, Occibi was not serious just now, he must have improved, I wonder how he'll do against Tezuka nya"

And all the high schoolers eyes, except the Seigaku students, widen at that comment, their best reserve lost a match they now knew was one-sided, but it was not as one-sided as they thought, it was worst, there was no chance for the reserve to have fought back at all, the Middle school tennis captain was not even trying, in fact he was trying to give chance to him, "So, Buchou, smooth or rough?"

"Rough" the stoic man replied as Ryoma spun his racket while Inui took the empire seat, it landed onto the net before dropping onto the floor, "Rough, looks like you're serving"

"Hai, don't let your guard down, I want to see how much you've improved"

"Hai." and with that both man went to the take their position on their side of the court, soon both were surrounded by an aura, Ryoma's hair turned emerald once more and his eyes turn gold while Tezuka's hair spiked up a little and his hawk-like eyes turned sharper

Tezuka got ready to serve, and the moment the impact came Ryoma immediately as if hitting the air, slam the ball back to the stoic captain with a smirk as the ran up and down the court hitting the air, but in fact they were hitting the ball back and forth to one and another, "No way, the ball can't be see anymore" someone said as the two captains continue running up and down the court at high speed when Fuji noticed something with a smile he said, "Tezuka is not moving anymore"

And he was right, Tezuka's running space seem to shorten as he soon stood at the center of the baseline and with one leg shifting to let him make a stance, he hit the shots back, "Tezuka zone..." Ryoma said as he started to use his own Zone, 'Samurai zone'

Both of them were now standing at one spot as they move one leg around to hit back each shot to the other side, "Hoi hoi, how long are they going to do that nya..." Kikumaru said as he looked at the two captains hitting the ball back, standing at one spot without moving.

Suddenly Tezuka hit a shot, that floated to the net and drop one foot later, "Zero-Shiki Drop Shot"

Ryoma smirked as he activate _Hayku Ren jitoku no kiawami_ Focus on his legs and he ran to the ball and hit it back just in time before the ball touched the ground.

"The Samurai Zone has been broken, Tezuka has the upper hand" an older upperclassman shouted

Just than the door opened and two kids walked in, "Ohayo, Eiji, Shuchiro" two of the kids shouted well the other just followed with a smile, "Ne Ryo and Kyosuke, you two are here nya" Eiji said as he hugged them, "Hey, did you two behave today?" Oishi asked a little worried as his cousin's behavior

"Yup, don't worry Shuchiro, or we'll make sure, you get complains everyday"

"Hoi hoi, how could you say that Ryo, apologize now" as he started chasing the younger set of Seigaku's golden pair

"Gome Eiji!! please stop chasing us" both of them shouted as they ran away from one of the fastest tennis player in Japan

"Eiji, stop chasing them, Tezuka and Echizen are having a match" and the two kids stopped wide-eye, "Shuchiro, did you say that our buchou is having a match with the Tezuka?" Ryo asked

"Ya, are you sure it has not ended in Tezuka-senpai's favour yet?"

"No, in fact not one has scored a point yet" and the three teens quickly ran to the fence and checked it out for themselves, and in fact not one of the two has scored a point.

Suddenly Tezuka was forced to hit a lob and Ryoma smirk, "ne...Buchou, mada mada dane" and he jumped before delivering a shot not many can return, the 'Samurai Drive', both halves landed in Tezuka's court and Inui who was the empire for the match said, "15-love"

"No way, Kunimitsu lost a point to a brat!!" the same girl shouted

Than the four middle schoolers shouted, "STOP CALLING OUR BUCHOU A BRAT OR WE"LL KILL YOU"

"He is just as good as Tezuka and his the world no.1 player so shut up and watch" Lance finished

"Sa... who are you?" Fuji asked, "Oh, gomen, I'm Fujiwara Lance, I'm Seigaku's singles 2, you must be the first Seigaku tensai, Fuji Shuusuke, its a pleasure to meet you" Lance said as they shook hands

"Sa..., you're the one, they call, the new Tensai of Seigaku"

"Its just a title, I might not even get a point from you and the best Seigaku team and Echizen's Oyaji"

"Than, how bout we have a match, I would love to see what you got, in your tricks and skills, and if you really as bad as you say, I promise I go easy on you"

"Hai, than I accept than, but if it's alright can we watch the match first?"

"Hai, I always wanted to see, two players using the most powerful door of Muga going at it"

After an hour or so, the match finally ended in Tezuka's favour and the scores were, 7-6(102-100)

"Mada mada dane, Buchou, I promise I win the next time"

"Hai, I'll be waiting, until than don't let your guard down, there are reasons, I chose you to be Seigaku's pillar of support and strength"

"Ah... Kunimitsu barely won against that kid... who is that kid?"

And Inui once again appeared suddenly, "Echizen Ryoma, 15 years old, won all four grand slams last year, a left-handed, all rounder player, known for his wide range of shots and Drives and his famous twist serve and the only person to unlock the three doors of Muga other than, Yukimura, Atobe, Tachibanna, Tezuka, the captain of Shitenhouji Kintaro tooyama and his father tennis Samurai, Echizen Nanjiro, I take you know what all this means do you?"

"What? That Kunimitsu was lucky he won?"

"Hai, and please stop calling me by name, I hate it when, people I don't really know call me by name" A voice said calmly from behind them, the girl than turned to face him, "But, it can't be, you are the best" the girl said as tears started feeling up her eyes with disappointment.

"I'm not sorry, you're disappointed, Nakazato-san, but I do wish that you never insult my opponents when I'm on the courts again" Tezuka replied and walked away.

Fuji walks towards Lance, "So, Fujiwara, can I have that match now?" The tensai asked as the younger Tensai, nodded and he went to change his clothes before he took out his black Prince racket and entered the court with Fuji, this time Oishi, was the empire of the match.

"Fuji Shuusuke verses Lance Fujiwara, 1 set match, Fujiwara to serve"


	5. The Battle of the Tensais

_**A/N sorry for the late update totally forgotten about it.**_

The two Tensais stepped onto the courts after Oishi sat onto the empire stand.

Than Eiji noticed something on Sakuno, "Ne.. Sakuno-chan, isn't that Occibi's jacket?"

Sakuno blushed as red as the jacket as she remember that it was still on her, than Ryoma and Tezuka stepped out of the court

"Sa... do you want to serve or me?" Fuji asked as his eyes remained closed and his smile still stayed

"I think, you'll serve, I've always wanted to see the famous disappearing serve performed in a match" Lance replied with a smile as both tensais start walking back to their own side of the court, "Fujiwara Lance vs Fuji Shuusuke, 1set match, Fuji to serve"

Fuji smiled as he looked at the younger tensai as he got ready to serve his famous '_Disappearin_g' serve he spun the ball, while he dropped it, he swing his racket upwards, sideways a little and hit the ball. The ball floated to the other side of the court and but when it touched the ground and bounced up, it disappeared, Lance who had known that the ball would disappear quickly slide to a stop and hit something.

Fuji's eyes snapped open immediately, "Sa... you've seen through my shot on the first try" he said as he returned the shot with ease while the smile still stayed on his face.

"I was lucky Fuji-senpai, I thought I would miss it" Lance replied as he returned the shot that came back from the Tensai, though he noticed it was heavy but than again. Fuji was a Tensai.

The rally continued,

_pok_

_pok_

_pok_

When Fuji lobbed the ball into the air, but one thing Fuji noticed was that, anyone who saw a chance would go for it, but Lance stayed on the ground for the shot, and hit the shot back normally but he returned it with his famous _Tsubame Gashi, _the first shot of his original '_Triple Counters' _ and got the point, "15-love, Fuji lead" Oishi announced as he saw the older Tensai got back into position

"He saw through the '_Disappearing' _serve on the first shot, lets try something different" Fuji said to himself as he saw the younger Tensai get back into position,

"He is holding back but he is good" Lance mumbled to himself.

Fuji nodded and serve the ball, this time a normal serve, Lance returned the shot with ease, he than hit a lob, Fuji knew there was something behind that shot, he knew the only way to know what it was, was to hit the smash and Fuji jumped as he smashed the ball with force.

Lance saw this and smirk, he saw the shot bounced and he hit it, he waited for a second this time, since Fuji's smash was not as strong as Ryoma's cyclone smash, then returning the shot with the same amount of power towards the baseline of Fuji's side of the court.

Fuji's eyes widen at the shot and his smile fell, and Ryoma smiled, "_Dragon Nullifier_, a shot that was created like Fuji-senpai's _Higuma Otoshi, _A shot created to counter smashes by holding out its power and using the power left plus the full strength of the player to hit it back before the opponent has the time to react, a shot combined by the theory or Fuji-senpai's _Kagero Zatsumi _andthe movement of _Tsubame Gashi_"

Inui who had saw the match progress started scribbling down everything bout Lance, "Mind if I ask Echizen, But how did you know that?" Inui asked as he push his glasses higher as the light shone cover his eyes.

"I was its first victim this year" Ryoma replied coolly while he waited for Fuji's expression.

Fuji's face got serious and he got back into position, and Lance mumbled to himself, "If this is the only way you'll be serious than lets do it"

Fuji served again and the match was underway, Lance hit a lob again and see if Fuji would smash the ball, and true to the younger Tensai, Fuji stayed on the ground and waited for the ball.

"_Hakugei..._" Fuji said to himself softly as he hit the ball.

The shot hit the ball straight, Lance saw that and went to the nets but before he hit it, the ball 'hop' and Lance smiled as he reveal another one of his special moves, he run back wards before, back flipping and landed on one hand and pushed himself up into the air and as the ball came down beside him he hit a smash back to Fuji, "Nice shot, what do u call that?"

"Ah... well, I haven't really thought of a name yet" Lance replied shrugging with a smile

"15-all" Oishi announced again.

Fuji knew that was a good move but he knew only shots like _Hakugei _or lob would needed to use that move.

"Time to use it..." Lance said to himself as he the rally started after awhile he got into a stance.

"His going to use it..." Ryoma said as he smirk, the others knew something was going to happen when he got into the _Hadouyuu _position and he slam the ball back.

But the ball didn't move straight..., _"Dragon Drive...._ looks like he finally used it..." Ryoma stated quietly as he watch the amazing shot move like a dragon.

'Sa... that is a good shot... lets see how good it really is...' Fuji thought as he ran to the ball but as the ball bounced Fuji was caught off, as it bounced left... the way a twist serve would do.

"30-15 Fujiwara lead"

After awhile the rain stopped and Fuji won the match with 6-4 and everyone was shocked, the tensai of Seigaku high who has never lost 4 games in a match, just lost it.

"Wow, that guy is good, he manage to take four games from Fuji just like that even if he lost"

"Ya, I know, he must be good"

Soon everyone left, leaving only the Regulars, Ryoma, Lance, Ryo and Kyosuke.

"Sa.. Fujiwara, that was a really nice shot, don't you think Tezuka" Fuji said as they walked along a path.

Tezuka nodded and Lance replied, "Arigato for the praise Fuji-senpai, but it takes awhile for a shot like this to be perform but I think you and the others can easily perfect a shot like this"

"No. the possibility of us copying that shot perfectly is only 50 percento"

"But that shot is not as hard as the Zero-Shiki drop shot, or any of your shots"

"No, in fact the Zero-Shiki drop shot is only a little harder to perfect..." Fuji answered this time with a clam yet serious voice although the smile stayed on his face.

Than everything went slient, they walked on for awhile than Momoshiro broke the silence as he remember that Ryoma was looking for him about something.

"So.. Echizen what you mean you wanted to come look for me?" Momoshiro asked as they walked out the school gate.

"I was thinking of getting a bike think you can help me?"

"Sure..." He replied and Tezuka, Oishi, Inui and Fuji left for home while Ryoma, Ryo, Kyosuke, Lance, Momoshiro and Eiji went to the fast food restaurant.

They entered their usual and ordered their food, "So, are you looking for a mountain bike, stunt bike, or a normal bike?" Momoshiro asked as they sat down and laid the food on the table, which so happened to be mountains of burgers, fries and drinks.

"A mountain bike would be nice" Ryoma replied as he unwrap a burger and started eating it.

"I see, well, I can take you to the place, tomorrow after school if you want" Momoshiro offered with his mouth full.

Ryoma nodded and left after he ate his things, he walked for awhile as Sakuno followed beside him quietly, "So, Sakuno... are you going home?" Ryoma asked as he place his hand into his pocket, as the wind blew gently.

"Hai, Ryoma-kun, what about you?" Sakuno answer with a question, "Home..." was the reply.

They walked on for awhile when the sky started to turn dark again.

"Its going to rain again...." Ryoma said quietly as the wind picked up.

"Hai..." Sakuno answer just as quietly as she pull Ryoma's jacket around her tighter.

They continued walking but closer to one another now, than the first drops of rain fell onto them, "Oh no... we better ran to my place since its nearer" Ryoma said as they started running towards his house as the rain started to get heavier.

They ran through the gate and through the front door as the rain turned into a light storm.

"Ne.. you brat, you brought a girl home..." A voice sounded from the darkness and Ryoma switched on the light and saw his father, leaning on the door frame with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Ne.. baka oyaji what are you doing in the dark, reading or hiding your porn magazines from mom again?" Ryoma shot back

"Why you little..." Nanjiro said as he caught Ryoma in a headlock and rub his head with his kunckles, "Nanjiro...." a women's voice sounded and they look up and saw Rinko standing there, "Let him go now..."

"Ok...." Nanjiro said and let go of his son, as the two walked up the stairs to Ryoma's room, soaking wet to the skin Ryoma quickly got out a towel and threw it to Sakuno, who caught it, "Use it.."

Sakuno nodded and dried herself off while Ryoma took another for himself.


	6. The Battle of Samurais

They dried themselves and changed into a new set of clothes, for Sakuno it was a small pants that belong to Ryoma, who can't wear it now, and an over-sized shirt which happen to also belong to the Tennis Prince.

They went down for dinner and Ryoma went to call Coach Ryuzaki.

"Moshi Moshi Ryuzaki residence" a lady voice answer,

"Hello? Ryuzaki-san?"

"Ah.. Ryoma, what is it? Is Sakuno with you?" the voice asked

"Hai, but judging from the rain, it shouldn't be over till tomorrow"

"I see, well I can't really leave the house now, I'm afraid she has to stay at your place for the night"

"Hai" Ryoma replied, "Well it was a good thing that tomorrow is a saturday" and Ryoma was about to hang up when, "Oh yes, Ryoma... the ranking tournament is coming, and please try to keep your father away from Sakuno"

Ryoma smirk and replied, "Hai" before putting down the phone.

He than went for dinner before he went to his room, but half-way, "Ryoma" his mother called.

"What is it?!" he shouted back.

Rinko and Sakuno went to the foot of the stairs and saw the tennis prince while Rinko answer "Sakuno-chan here will have to sleep in your room since theres no place in the house"

Ryoma blink a little at that sentence before replying, "Hai!"

Sakuno heard him reply and turned to Rinko, "Ah.. Echizen-san.. I can sleep in the living room as well.."

"No.. no.. since your grandmother entrusted you to our care for the night you should be treated as a guest" Rinko replied with a motherly smile and pushed her towards Ryoma.

Who caught her in time and started to make his way back to his room while Sakuno followed behind, "Ryoma-kun.. I can sleep in the living room if you want..." she said quietly

"Its okay.. my parents and coach will kill me if they found out bout it..."

They entered his room and noticed that a futon was lied onto the floor beside the bed, "You take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor...." Ryoma said as he lied onto the futon.

"But Ryoma-kun this is your room..." Sakuno replied softly but a soft snoring was already heard as the response.

She just smiled at the peaceful, sleeping face on Ryoma before falling asleep on the Prince's bed.

_Dream_

_Sakuno was walking down the path to Seigaku as sakura petals flew around her while fall approached and the winds blew._

"_I must be dreaming.." Sakuno muttered to herself as she walked to through the school gate, she walked towards the courts and they soon came into view after a turn, the same distinct sound of a racket hitting a tennis ball was heard soon enough._

_She walk to the side of the courts and saw a 12 year-old Ryoma on the courts with the Captain, Tezuka._

"_Ne.. I'm back in first year again..." She exclaimed as she looked down at her body and saw that she too had grown back to her first year form._

_Suddenly she caught sight of everyone there, and she noticed that the surroundings have changed now Ryoma is now no longer on the court with Tezuka but with Yukimura, she looked around and noticed that they were in the National Tournament stadium._

"_I wonder why I'm dreaming all of this.." Sakuno muttered to herself wondering.. why did she dream of the first year..? why not the future..? maybe it has some meaning to her.. maybe shes suspose to learn from her boyfriend, tennis.. maybe she has an important match coming her way.. or maybe its for sure she has an important match coming her way._

_Suddenly she woke up.._

_end of dream._

Sakuno's eyes slowly opened, she sat up and looked to her side for some reason, she suddenly noticed the Prince of tennis beside her and blushed and jumped away from him causing him to finally wake up slowly, 'Why was I on the floor? I thought I was on the bed? Did I fall off?' she thought as Ryoma sat up.

He scratch his head through his black and green hair and noticed that Sakuno was standing in front of him in a defensive position, "Ne.. what are you doing?" he asked rubbing his eyes from the sleep and stood up.

Sakuno just realize how she looked like and quickly jumped to a normal standing position and blushed even harder if its possible, "Oh.. gomen Ryoma-kun... its nothing..." She apologize.

Ryoma didn't answer and stood up, he stretch and folded his futon, "Are you going to wash up?" he asked as he stood in front of her.

Sakuno nodded and went out the room, heading towards the bathroom, she washed up and combed her hair before tying them in a pony tail which hung to the mid of her back, she came out and went downstairs to the kitchen and saw that Ryoma's cousin, Nanako and his mother Rinko were in there making breakfast.

She went in and asked, "May I be of some help?, Echizen-san" she asked politely.

"Oh, Ryuuzaki-chan, you're up early.. its ok, me and Nanako will handle how bout you help my son come down for breakfast?"

"His already washing up, he should be down in awhile"

Rinko was a little surprised that she brought her hand up to cover her mouth, "Thats odd.. he never wakes up this early on a weekend" Rinko said to herself when she realized that Sakuno was still standing there looking at her.

"Ah.. Rinko-san, are you ok?" Sakuno asked.

"Oh, Sakuno-chan, no its nothing, I'm fine why don't you sit outside? I'll call you when its done"

Sakuno nodded and quietly went outside to the living room and sat down onto the couch, when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Ryoma walked to the stairs as a yawn escaped him, he sigh and saw Sakuno on the couch, "My mom and cousin are still making breakfast aren't they?"

Sakuno nodded, and noticed he was wearing his black shorts and white polo with his cap on his head and racket in his hands, "Oh, Ryoma-kun are you going to train?" she asked concerned.

"Ya, my father wants me to play a match with him.. than we're going to meet Momo-senpai to get myself a bike.."

"Oh.. can I follow you?" Sakuno asked as she got up, "Do as you like.."

Ryoma slide on his ankle socks and shoes as he went to the back of the temple/house where his father awaited sitting lazily on the rail, Sakuno noticed a sand court in front of her, "Nani, Ryoma-kun you have your own tennis court?"

"Hn.." was the answer, "so are you ready?" A voice asked from above them.

"Lets get it on.." Ryoma answered with smirk and stepped into the court while Nanjiro smirk and went onto the court as well, stepping out of his slippers with a wooden racket in hand.

"So.. do you me to serve?" Nanjiro ask as he took a ball from the basket.

"Just get on with it, I am going out later.." Ryoma answer.

Nanjiro smirk and said, "Fine, I'll give you an advantage" and with that he closed one eye and serve the ball at a fast speed, Ryoma quickly ran to the ball and hit it back to the other side towards his father.

Ryoma smirk, as he saw his father stood at the center of the baseline with his eyes closed, "Che.. ne bake oyaji aren't you underestimating me a little?"

Nanjiro smirk, "Mada mada dane seishounen.. you are still not good enough"

'We'll see about that' Ryoma thought and switch to his right hand, 'With my right hand I can make a wild spin on the ball while still hitting it where I want to, hope it works...'

He hit the ball and slowly he saw the effect, although it wasn't as obvious when during his match with Tezuka before he left for Germany, Nanjiro smiled, "Ne.. Seishounen.. you're learning..."

Ryoma didn't answered and continue, suddenly Nanjiro gave him a chance and stopped the Zone, Ryoma took the chance, activated his _Muga No Kyochi _and send a lob to the Legendary Samurai.

"Ne.. Seishounen.. getting desperate.. lets see what you have hiding," he jumped up high and smash the ball towards Ryoma, Ryoma's face was still blank but when the ball was hit, he had used Higa Chuu's famous martial arts and reach the nets in a crouching position.

"_Higuma Otsoshi" _The contact between the racket and the ball came sending the ball directly onto the baseline on Nanjiro's side, "Heh heh.. 15-love, using your friend's shot...you really are bend on winning this, ne.. Ryoma..?"

Ryoma still didn't answer due to the effect of _Muga_ but suddenly a snow white aura appeared on his left hand and he regain his senses.


	7. Arrogant Coach

Nanjiro smirk, took out another ball and got ready to serve again.

"So... what are you going to do now?" he asked Ryoma, as he serve the ball towards the teen.

Ryoma ran towards the ball and slam it back to the older man.

"Ne.. Seishounen.. are you really that band on winning?" Nanjiro asked as he hit the ball back weaker than it was supposed to be to counter Ryoma's _Hyaku Ren Jitoku No Kiwami._

"Well, its time I overcame that wall already ne.. Baka Oyaji" Ryoma answered

They continued playing for awhile with Ryoma using his _Nitoryu _and _One-footed split step_ trying to keep up with his father's almost invincible play style, until someone came out to call them.

"Nanjiro-san, Ryoma-sama, breakfast is ready" a girl's voice called from the window that overlooked the court from the kitchen.

"Oi, Nanako-chan, we'll be there shortly" Nanjiro replied and smirk as he used another high-speed shot and got pass Ryoma.

"6 games to 3, I win Ryoma.." Nanjiro replied and walked back into the house as Ryoma dropped to his knees and hands and pounded onto the ground, Sakuno who saw it happen ran over to confort.

"don't worry Ryoma-kun, you still have chances to win your Oyaji.." she said as she held onto him.

"Ya.. after he dies and can't return my shots..." Ryoma shouted angrily.

"Come on, lets have breakfast and change, you still have to meet Momo-sempai after his practice later" Sakuno said, he nodded and she helped him up and went into the house.

The two of them sat down as Nanjiro tease Ryoma, "Ne.. Seishounen.. you got yourself a girlfriend so fast.."

Sakuno felt her face heated up and knew she was red but Ryoma didn't answer, "Baka Oyaji, wait till I beat you in the courts.." he said low enough for Sakuno, who smiled cheerfully after hearing it, but it was not enough for the others to hear, as he tug his cap down to hide his slightly pink face.

They finished their breakfast and Ryoma went to change, "Ne.. Sakuno, do you want to go home to change?" Ryoma asked as he slide on his Seigaku jacket and took his tennis bag thinking of playing a little Tennis before going home, after getting his bike.

"No, Its ok, Ryoma-kun I'll go back to change after you get your bicycle" she answered politely and the two of them, put on their shoes before making their way out the gate and towards the school.

"Mou.. Ryoma-kun.. please forgive me for asking but why is your father so.. pervert? Whereas you are so.. calm.." Sakuno asked.

Ryoma didn't answer and just shrug, they continued walking in silence and reach the school soon after, they went in and noticed that although it was a Saturday, it was still a little pack with High School students leaving or coming for whatever they are here for.

They walked towards the court and saw that only the school team was there while all the other club members wouldn't. coaching them was a slightly muscular man in his mid-thirties. He saw the two walked in and unknown to the two, immediately took an interest in the young captain wearing his Seigaku jacket even though he didn't recognized him.

The two of them walked over to the stands and sat down along with a few other guys and girls who were there to cheer on or look at the Regulars, playing. The Coach than decided to talk with the young captain and walked over.

"Good Morning, I'm coach Arukawa. The school team's Tennis coach," the coach introduced firmly, "And you two are?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm Ryuuzaki Sakuno, Its a pleasure to meet you Arukawa-sensai" Sakuno answered shaking hands with the Coach although Ryoma ignored him and was still lying back onto the chair with one leg above the other and his hand crossed in front of him, eyes fixed looking at the court as Fuji and Tezuka played a match.

"And you are?" the coach asked this time to Ryoma alone.

Ryoma didn't answer and Sakuno answered for him, " his Echizen Ryoma, Sensai."

The coach was a little taken back by the name, "The Captain of Seigaku?"

Sakuno nodded, "The son of Samurai Echizen Nanjiro?" he asked again

Sakuno just nodded again, and the coach smiled a little evil before turning to walk away, "What do you want?" a voice asked calmly from behind just as he started walked away.

Arukawa turned and saw that the young man was talking to him and he knew that this was a chance for a match, "Well.. I was thinking of playing a match with the world-youngest pro"

Ryoma's ears picked up what he said and smirk, "Time and place?"

"Right here.. Right now.." was the answer and soon enough everyone including Tezuka although his face was still stoic, had stop what they were doing and turn to look at whats going on.

Ryoma didn't answer and stood up with his Racket in hand and his jacket slide off his body.

"Pick a court" Arukawa said, Ryoma looked at the courts and settled on the one Fuji and Tezuka were using.

"That one" Ryoma answered pointing at the court.

The coach nodded with an arrogant smirk and got everyone to clear all the courts and see him 'beat' Ryoma.

The regulars including Tezuka kept quiet for they knew that their arrogant coach would lose the match in the next few minutes. A reason they didn't pick a match with him was because the matches with him was self-judge as there were no umpires, but they knew that if Ryoma were the one playing they might very-well gotten rid of the coach and also the upperclassmen form the other day was his son.

"So, do you want to serve?" Ryoma asked, but the coach just stared dumb because, Ryoma had spoken in perfect english.

"What did you say?" Arukawa asked.

"I said, do you want to serve" Ryoma answered, still in english although he knew that the coach won't understand.

"I ask you what did you say" Arukawa answered getting angry

Ryome smirk, because that man was playing into his trap. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess the almighty coach doesn't understand english, well than I said do you want to serve?"

"Why you fine, than I'll serve" Arukawa answer fuming.

Ryoma played cool and smirk as the coach slam the ball over to him, Ryoma closed his eyes and waited for the ball to come, "Too slow.." He commented as he slam the ball back with even more power and got the return ace.

"15-love, you have a really weak serve you know. I'm not surprised that Andy Roddick win you with services..." Ryoma answered as he took his position.

Arukawa was just too offended to think how he serve and got a fault, "Fault, what are you going to do now?" Ryoma asked as he wait for the next ball.

"Why you little.." Arukawa cursed and serve again but this time it was faster, Ryoma than thought, ' I had never seen a serve this slow in my life' He slam the ball back to the coach and got another point.

"30-love, I expected a little more from the coach, although I think even Ryuuzaki-sensai will kick your ass in a match anytime" Ryoma commented.

Arukawa was seriously offended now, and serve the ball aiming for Ryoma this time, Ryoma smirk, "Tennis balls and rackets are not to be used as weapons" he commented as he slam the ball into the fence behind, "40-love"

The coach was just shocked that the ball missed him by center meters, "Who the hell do you think you are? Trying to attack a coach?"

"Than who do you think you are for almost hitting the world's no.1 tennis player?" a voice answered from the door to the tennis courts, everyone at the stand looked towards there and saw Coach Ryuuzaki and the Principal.

"Ah, Obaa-chan!" Sakuno greeted as she bowed before hugging her grandmother and release her.

"Hello, Sakuno.. what are you doing here? And in Ryoma's clothes as well.." Ryuuzaki-sensai asked and Sakuno turned very red, almost as a tomato.

Then the Principal went to the court, "Arukawa-sensai, after having complaints of your arrogances and behavior from the Captain, and what I've just witnessed, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to fire you" he said firmly.

"What?! You can't do that to me!" Arukawa exlcaimed, "It was you.." he said as he pointed his racket at the stoic captain.

"I'm sorry, Arukawa-sensai but this has gone far enough.." Tezuka said firmly, "If its even possible.. I'll train the team myself.."

"Haha.. do you seriously think you got what it takes to play in the Nationals without me?" Arukawa said.

"Actually the possibility of you leaving, increases our chance of winning the Nationals buy 50 percent, that makes it a 100 percent" a voice said from behind the Principal shocking the older man a little.

"Inui, you should really stop doing that, I'm getting a little too old for you sneaking up on me you know" the principal said smiling.

"Well, how bout you try my Penal tea deluxe? Its good for your mentality" Inui said as he held a glass of blue-ish juice.

"I think, I'll pass on that. But Fuji might like it" The Principal suggested and Fuji who had also came to Inui said, "Sa.. Inui do you think I can taste that?"

"Why Fuji.. of course you can" Inui said getting slightly nervous as he remembered the time they went to play bowling and the loser having to drink his Aozu tea, the only one that caused Fuji to get knocked out cold, and since then he knew Fuji had a slight grudge on him about it.

After Arukawa left the team cheer with the exception everyone except Momo and Eiji.

"Shut up you baka!" a voice shouted.

"What did you say?! Mamushi" a voice shouted back as the two players stared each other down ready to fight it out.

"Hey, guys calm down" a motherly voice said as Oishi got between the two highschool first years.

"Boy.. this is gonna be a long day..." Ryoma said in English.


	8. First date

The regulars soon left and soon they separated, "Alright, Sakuno.. I'll see you at home" Sumire said as she entered her car and started the engine. Sakuno nodded in reply as she waved her grandmother good bye.

"So... Echizen, Sakuno-chan.. shall we go?" Momoshiro asked as the car left the parking lot and down the street going the opposite of their destination. "Hai.." Sakuno answered softly and they started to walk down the pathway.

"So.. Echizen, what are you planning to do after you get your bike? Wanna grab some burgers?"

"Hn..." was the reply.

"Ok.. I'll take that as a no I guess..." Momoshiro answered as he pushed his bike beside the couple. "Mou.. Momo chan-sempai.. Where is this place you're taking us to?"

"The shop where I got my bike" Momoshiro explained, "oi.. Echizen.. wanna play some tennis later?"

"Sure..."

They soon reached the shop and Momoshiro shouted, "Takahashi-san you here?!"

A man in his mid-thirties came out and ask, "Oh.. Momo, what are you doing here?"

"This is my friend, Echizen Ryoma, he wants to buy a bike"

"Oh.. ok, come on in.." he said and went in, gesturing to Ryoma to follow him.

The Prince of tennis followed silently and looked at the bikes around him, a red mountain, suspension bike caught his cat-like gold eyes. "I want that one..." he said pointing at it.

"You have a very good choice of bikes, one of the latest models"

Ryoma nodded as he eyed the bike as Takahashi place it onto the floor, "For you, 30 thousand yen"

Ryoma nodded again and paid the man before he took the bike out, causing Momoshiro's jaw to drop, "Oi, Echizen.. you know you have one of the latest models right...?" the Dynamic player asked as they thanked the man and started to cycle down the lane to the street courts.

Ryoma just nodded in reply while Sakuno sat on the top of the bike frame in front of him, leaning against his chest.

They reached the courts a little while later, changed and went to get ready. "Oi, Echizen.. how about a practice match?"

Ryoma nodded in reply and they headed for the courts, when the sound of balls being hit could be heard. "Momo-sempai, are there anyone else other then us?"

"I'm not sure, but I didn't think there will be today though.." Momoshiro answered.

The two of them headed up the stairs and saw that there were quite a few familiar faces playing tennis, including, Kamio Akira, Tachibana Ann and Shinji Ibu from Fudomine, Fuji Yuuta and Fuji Syuusuke, even Akutsu Jin, Yamabuki's ex-ace.

"Che.. you didn't tell me that there will be this many people here, Momo-sempai.."

Momoshiro hesitated a little and answered, "I didn't tell anyone or know any of this"

"I know you told someone there Momo-sempai.."

Momoshiro gave up and answered, "Fine, I told Ann-chan..."

"Oh.. you two are dating?" Ryoma asked with a smirk leaving the Dynamic player red as tomato while Sakuno went over to Ann and the two girls started talking and giggling bout girl stuff.

"Ya.. something like that"

"Oi, Momoshiro!" Kamio called, "Oh, Kamio.." Momoshiro answered walking over to them.

"Heard that Echizen Ryoma is back, Shinji wants to play a match with him" the fastest player in Tokyo said.

"Oh.. sure, I'll talk to him" Momoshiro answered and called Ryoma, "Oi, Echizen!"

"What?!" Ryoma shouted back while talking to the younger Fuji about the Twist Spin shot.

"Ibu-kun wants a rematch!"

"Fine..." Ryoma answered excusing himself and went onto the court, where Shinji Ibu is.

"So.. I fight Echizen again... I wonder how well he has gotten.. but shouldn't I wonder how well I've gotten?" Shinji mumbled to himself.

Ryoma smirk as he heard his soft mumbles and shouted, "Still mumbling to yourself I see..."

"What does he mean by that?" Shinji ask himself again.

"If you keep doing that.. I'm gonna serve..." Ryoma answered and got into position to serve.

"Are you mocking me?" Shinji asked as Ryoma serve a fast ball to him, "mada mada dane.." was the reply as Shinji hit the ball back and a rally soon started.

"Woah.. Ibu-kun has improved by a lot.." Momshiro commented as him and Kamio watched the match, while Ann be the Umpire. Soon later, Ryoma got a point with his drive B.

"15-love, Echizen lead" Ann called.

"Heh.. I thought you could have gotten a little better while I was gone..." Ryoma said as he got into position for the next serve.

"Is he criticizing me?" Shinji mumbled again as his expression turned serious and he got ready for the next serve from the Prince.

"Heh.. mada mada dane.." Ryoma said

"40-15"

"1 game to love"

"3 games to 1"

The game went on to 5 games to 1 over the next 30 minutes with Ryoma leading and losing the last game due to Shinji's spot.

A smirk appeared on his face as his cap covered his eyes while he tossed the ball high into the air, the ball started to drop and Ryoma bend his knees before swinging his racket at the ball while jumping, sending the ball towards the other side at a high speed.

When he saw Shinji waiting for the ball to bounce towards his forehand side. The ball touched the ground and spin for a moment before flying towards the face of a slightly shocked Shinji.

Who dodged it in time. "Thats was close... I must be careful before he do it again..."

"40-love"

The smirking Prince stood up straight again and point his racket at the opponent as an aura emitted from his body, "I'm going to win the next one in 4 shots"

"Nani.. What is he up to.. using _Saiki Kanpatsu no kiwami_" Kamio commented.

"He is finishing this fast.." Momoshiro answered.

The two stopped talking and look on into the match. Ryoma tossed the ball into the air and jumped high as he slam the ball over to Shinji's end of the court.

Shinji quickly hit the shot back with a topspin, "1..."

Ryoma hit the ball back immediately, "2...."

The ball was hit with a cross-court shot, forcing Shinji to head towards the other side of the court. He manage to do it and hit the ball back with an underspin. "3..."

"My point... 4.." the Prince stated and slam the ball straight in front of him, completely to far for Shinji's forehand to reach.

"6 games to 1, game, set and match, Echizen Ryoma" Ann annouced and got off the stand while Ryoma took a sit on the bench and drunk some water, when he felt two arms wrapped around his neck, from behind.

"You won again..." came a soft, gentle voice from beside his ear.

"I did... but it won't have the feeling from when I finally beat my oyaji.." Ryoma stated as he lean his head back onto the girl's shoulder.

"But still you could have gone easier on him right? Why did you use _Saiki Kanpatsu no kiwami _on him?"

"Because I wanted to be here and like this faster..." was the smirking answer from the Prince as the sweet scent emitted from the long auburn hair reach his nose.

"So.. are you ready to leave?" Sakuno asked as she let go of his neck and sat down onto the bench.

Ryoma nodded as he pack his things and slide on his jacket, "Lets go.. I wanna take you somewhere before we go back.."

Sakuno was surprised, "Where?"

Ryoma smirk and answered, "Just follow, come on.." he said gesturing her to sit on the bike's frame, as they wave goodbye to the others. Sakuno climbed on and Ryoma said, "Close your eyes.. trust me.."

Sakuno listen and did as she was told while she lean back onto his chest for support.

Ryoma then cycled out the of the street and headed for a spot where the sunset could be seen, but of course Sakuno didn't know that.. but she will in a couple of minutes. And true to his thoughts, they reached soon after and he tap the brakes to slow the bike down slowly and as he reached the end of the pier he force the brakes a little, causing Sakuno to shut her eyes tighter.

He stopped and said, "You can open your eyes now..."

Sakuno could feel a certain warm feeling touching her skin as she slowly opened her eyes, they adjusted to the light in a moment and what she saw, touched her heart.

"Ryoma-kun.. it's beautiful..." she commented as she watch the orange shaded sky turn darker as the sun set below the horizon in front of her.

The named teen just smirk and lean his chin onto her shoulder, "I love you..." he said quietly into her ear, his warm breath tickling her cool neck a little.

After awhile, the sun set and they got ready to leave. "Ryoma-kun... could you take me home?"

Ryoma didn't answer and nodded, before starting to cycle down the pave to the Ryuzaki residence, Ryoma cycled on for awhile as the wind blew against them gently with a slight resistance. "Oi.. Sakuno..?"

"Hai..?"

"Did you remember the time when Shiba-san tried to take a picture with me and somehow it became me and you?"

"Hai.. a little.. some how Eiji-sempai and Momo-sempai tackled her away and I was next to you..." Sakuno answered with a soft giggle as she leaned tighter into the chest of the Prince.

Ryoma just smiled as he remembered the time as well. They soon reached, Sakuno's house and Ryoma slowly press onto the brakes and the bike slowed down enough to come to a full stop.

The girl got off the bike and took her bag as she straighten her skirt, she looked up to Ryoma and smiled before planting a soft kiss on his cheek, "Arigato for today, Ryoma-kun..."

Ryoma look at her and nodded before he kissed her softly on her lips and rode off. Sakuno watched the retreating figure as her cheeks turned a slight pink and she went into her house.

As she entered the house, three two figures were hiding behind a bush and had saw everything.

"Ah.. young love.. how I wish I could go back to that time..." a teen with black spiky hair commented.

"Oi.. Momo, keep quiet..!" a voice said in a loud whisper.

Sakuno thought she heard voices as she closed the door and shrug it off before greeting her grandmother and going up to her room.


	9. Be the best

The weekend pass with a blink of an eye and for the Prince, it was spend either on the phone, training or keeping his dense girlfriend, whom he just love so much, company. The morning came in a flash and the said prince woke up, changed and headed for breakfast with his bag in hand.

"Ohayo, Ryoma-san.." his cousin greeted as she place his breakfast in front of him.

"Sank you.." he answered as he dig into his food.

"You're welcome.." Nanako finished and went back to washing the dishes.

Nanjirou was lying on his side reading one of his magazines as usual, "Oi.. Shounen.. the Nationals are coming.. you are gonna win right..?" he asked.

Ryoma looked at him, "Why else will I bother to come back for?" he answered with a smirk, it was obvious that the Nationals was not the only thing that he came back for.. but it was only for him to know. After he finished his food he left the house and onto his bicycle. Ryoma brought the bike out the door and cycled down the lane.

On the way he saw a familiar back of some one, with Auburn hair, a smile formed on his face as he knew exactly who it was and he paddled a little faster to catch up with the person.

"Oi.. Sakuno..!" he called as he slowly dropped his speed till he was beside her.

The girl turned at the call of her name, "Oh, Ryoma-kun.. ohayo.." she answered.

"How come you're walking today? Ryuzaki-sensai usually bring you to school right?" Ryoma asked.

'Oh.. his so thoughtful...' Sakuno thought with a smile and answered, "she had something on earlier so she left earlier than usual"

Ryoma nodded, "Well.. do you want me to give you a lift?"

"Ok.." Sakuno answered and Ryoma stopped the bike beside her. Sakuno slowly sat onto 'her' spot and Ryoma started riding towards Seigaku again.

The couple reached the school in a couple of minutes, and Ryoma parked the bike at a spot before they made their way to class.

They reached Sakuno's class and just as she entered a hand grab her wrist and she turned around to come face to face with Ryome "Same time and place.." Ryoma said

She nodded in reply with a smile and answered, "Hai.."

Ryoma smirked and headed off to his own class.

Lunch came soon after, "Alright, class thats all for today, your homework is on the board" the teacher annouced and soon pens clicked and bags zipped up. Ryoma got off his seat and started to walk out of the class and towards the rooftop. He looked around to make sure no one was looking before he climbed up the stairs and opened the door to open air.

The blew around him gently as he walked towards the back of Auburn hair facing him. He smirked and stopped behind her before gently wrapping his hands around her slender waist. The girl was caught by surprise, at first she was shocked but a smile formed onto her face.

"You early today.. Ryoma-kun..:" she said quietly as she slowly turned around to face him.

"I miss your lunch..." he answered. Sakuno blushed a small shade of pink as the comment reached her ears.

The couple sat down, leaning against the fence for support while Sakuno handed the Prince his lunch. Ryoma opened up the cover of the box and sniff the aroma emitted from the food before he dig into it.

"Oi.. Sakuno...?"

"Hai.. Ryoma-kun...?" was the answer.

School ended soon after and the tennis club were gathered at the courts. The 'freshman trio' now know as the Triple Aces of Seigaku were in the classroom overlooking the courts with Sumire Ryuzaki, discussing about the line-up for the ranking tournament to choose the regulars for the Nationals. They finished soon after and made their way to the court where all the third years, second years and first years were.

"Alright, everyone gather around!" Sumire shouted and everyone soon gathered around and stood according to their ranks, "Today will be the ranking tournament. The chosen second years and third years will have the chance to play for a spot to be in the regulars"

"Hai!" they chorused in reply.

"First years will be assigned courts to be the umpires and ball pickers. Dismissed!"

All the seconds years and third years except the regulars went to the ranking board to see who was getting a chance to play for a spot on the regulars.

"Oh no.. I'm in block A and theres Ryoma-san and Horio-san theres no chance now..." one of the third years exclaimed as he saw his name in the A block with the two other strong players.

"Yes.. I only have Oishi and Kikumaru in my block B, I've been practicing hope I can make it.."

"Oh man... I have Fujiwara and Katsuo in block C.."

"Lucky... only Kachiro in block D..."

"Don't forget he plays like Inui-sempai..."

"Right...."

Soon everyone were getting into their matches. Block A was Ryoma was playing against a third year.

"Ne... Buchou, why not give me a little bit of chance?" the third year called from the other end of the court.

The young captain smirked and tossed the ball into the air before he jumped and served the ball to the other side of the court, the ball touched the ground and bounced left giving the opponent a chance to returned.

"Hn.. mada mada dane.." Ryoma commented as the ball came back to him, he slide to a stop and hit a drop shot. The ball took the soft impact and floated over the net before dropped, leaving no chance for the opponent to reach it.

"15 – love" the first-year umpire announced.

"Fast...." some of the first years murmured, as they saw how fast their new captain had gotten the point.

Ryoma won his games with services and broke his opponents, now the score was 4 games to love, in Ryoma's favour.

"4 games to love, Echizen lead" the umpire called.

The Prince smirked as he closed his eyes, "Mada mada dane.." he said quietly and tossed the ball into the air, he slam the ball hard with heavy topspin. The third year student ran down the court towards it, but when the ball touched the ground.

It didn't bounce, but it spin forward, "_Tannhäuser serve_.. Hyotei's Atobe Keigo signature serve.."

They were shocked and looked towards the captain, around him was an aura, "_Muga no kyochi_.. why is he using that...?" Horio mumbled quietly to the other two of the trio.

"Maybe, he thinks that Jiro is a threat?" Katsuo answered

"But Ryoma-kun is way better player than Jiro, from the most up to date data collected by Inui-sempai" Kachiro explained as he looked through a green notebook, that read, Echizen Data volume 5 by Sadaharu Inui.

"Che.. don't tell me you're going to be Iuni-sempai.." Horio looked at the teen.

"No.. but I will still look at how my opponents play like Inui-sempai, to look for weaknesses" Kachiro answered.

"Pure evil.. next thing we know, you would learn Inui sempai's, _Waterfall_" Katsuo commented.

Kachiro looked at him with a smirk.

"You're not really going to do that are you?" Horio asked.

"Why? Scare?" Kachiro accused with a smile that remains the other two of the Data Specialist.

"With my 5 years of tennis experience and skills, why would I be?!" Horio defended keeping his voice as straight as possible.

"Oh really... how bout we test that theory after practice at the street courts?" Kachio dared.

"Fine.. and I will prove to you that I can return _Waterfall_" Horio answered before he went to his own court for his own match.

Ryoma won the rest of the match in 3 minutes flat and walked out the court barely sweating with his opponent lying on the ground, exhausted from running around the court after Ryoma started using _The Snake_ to get the games and his _Dragon Cyclone Smash_ to finish the match.

He was at the score board telling his score, "Echizen Ryoma, win. 6 games to love" when Sakuno ran over to him just as he finished, "Ryoma-kun.. yo-you've fi-finished your m-match already.." she asked panting a little from rushing from her class as she was now elected the student body president and had to settle a few things with Tomoka who was now vice-president.

Ryoma nodded with a smile, "Come on.. I want to see our _Tensai _at work" Ryoma said.

Than as they were going to another court to see a match, two person caught their eye, one was a man in his middle-age with brown hair and a lady holding a camera, walking into the tennis courts..

"Oh.. Inoue-san! Shiba-san!" Sakuno called, waving to the two partners from monthly tennis.

The two heard their names and turned to face the girl, "Oh, Ryuuzaki-chan.. and my god.. is this Echizen Ryoma? When did you come back? Echizen" Shiba asked as she started taking pictures of the two.

"Hn..." he answered and walked away with his racket under his hand. "We will talk again, Shiba-san" Sakuno answered and followed the Prince.

They walked to Court B and saw Lance on the court, barely sweating, just like his captain.

"This year.. we will win..." Ryoma commented as he saw the young man smirked and slide to a stop in a _Hadoukyuu _position.

"Here it comes.. _Dragon Drive_" one of the freshman looking mumbled.

The impact came and the neon yellow ball shot towards the other side moving like a dragon, as the opponent stood on a spot dumbstruck and frozen to move, not knowing where the ball with bounce to. The ball landed in front of him and just past his face by inches shocking him.

"Oi oi, Fujiwara, this is only the ranking tournament. You didn't have to hit it towards me you know.." the third year opponent complained as he swing his racket at him.

Lance smirked as he placed his racket on his shoulder, he reached it up towards the sky and dropped it pointing the black racket that had a gray dragon trailing on the outside of the V-shape, at the third year with his left hand in his pocket, in perfect echizen style "A match thats not played to my best will mean, I'm not improving.." he said.

His opponent just groan as the umpire announced the score, "6 games to 2, Fujiwara wins!"

Lance walked out of the court and heard snapping sounds beside him, he faced the sound and saw Shibe, "Ah.... Why are you taking pictures of me?"

Inoue turned to the voice and answered, "Oh, I'm sorry.. but I'm Inoue and this is Shiba, we're from monthly tennis.. I'm sorry my assistant here is taking pictures of you.."

"Oi oi, Inoue-sempai. I'm taking pictures of talented players, you can't stop me you know! It is after all my job and I can't miss one, especially someone as cute as this one" Shiba stated before she giggled and took more pictures.

Lance just sighed and walked away. He walked pass his Captain, "Nice match..." Ryoma commented, they stopped and turn their head sideways to face each other

"Sad, I couldn't see yours.." Lance answered before he started walking towards the score board.


	10. Ready

Ryoma smirked at the comment. He had seen a game from the Tensai and he had to admit, he was very impressed. This kid was a counter-puncher just like the predecessor of the Tensai moniker, but the scary part wasn't his counter shots but his winners. He didn't make the opponent make a mistake, but he makes the opponent think they had made a mistake. A very aggressive counter-puncher.

But after all that Echizen Ryoma knew one thing.

He smiled as he thought, this year was going to be exciting. For the Regionals, Prefectural and Nationals. They are going to take it all.

Two hours of hardcore tennis was over in a flash, everyone were once again gathered at the front of the courts, awaiting to be dismissed.

"Its's been a long day everyone. Go back and rest up, training tomorrow as usual!" Coach Ryuzaki finished, "Dismissed!"

Everyone were either packing, washing up or doing something on their own, Ryoma was done cleaning up, donning a different polo shirt but nonetheless one that allowed him to play tennis in.

Why? Some may ask, their question were answered when the trio walk out, all changed but decked to play more tennis. Where? The street courts.  
When they arrived. The courts were packed as usual save for one or two. One somewhere in the middle and one at the other end. As they walk pass the courts, they caught the eyes of a few other players who were probably representatives from the other schools, whispering among themselves about the Trio and of course the capped boy behind them.

"Oi, Horio_kun. Maybe we should leave this for another time. There's too many people here" Katsuo whispered quietly, clearly worried of the attention they were getting.

"There's nothing to be afraid of! With my five years in tennis experience, we'll go through this without any trouble, especially with Echizen with us!" He bragged loudly as usual which as usual attracted some glares from the other schools.

Some interested in the part with Echizen in it, trying to confirm if the capped gentlemen is really the first year they saw beat Yukimura Seichii at the National Finals 2 years ago as well as take the US Opena nd the other three grand slam titles last year. Others just waiting to shut the loud mouth up.

Ryoma didn't had to look to stop o the spot just a second before a ball flew pass him, he turn to face the person and with a smirk, "can I help you?"

"play me" the answer came from a brown head who looked about a high schooler.

His friend quickly mumbled some stuff to him looking slightly panicked.

"You sure you wanna do this Sasabe-san? Don't you remember what happen 3 years ago?" One of them asked as he felt a chill down his spin that was cause by Ryoma's smirk and stare.

"Yes but I can't let it go till I beat him! He has embarrassed me and my father. I will take my revenge"

"But his different, he was a rookie than but the no.1 youth player in Japan now"

Sasabe smirked, "Even better when I beat him" then look to Ryoma. "So what's it going to be brat?"

"Have you figured out your grips yet?" he asked, putting his bag down and taking out his infamous red racket, now with a lighter frame and heavier tension, a much more powerful generation from his older ones.

Sasabe could only get angrier at the comment, grabbing a ball from his pocket, "I'll serve" he stated, tossing the ball into the air, sending a fairly fast and heavy serve expected from a high school regular.

Ryoma stood his ground and nodded thoughtfully to himself before engaging the ball with his right hand. Sending a cross court shot, "Drive C"

Sasabe went for the ball but when the ball got into contact with the ground, it didn't bounce and just curved along the rest of the court.

"15 – love" Kochiro announced taking place as Umpire.

Sasabe took his place and send another shot over. Ryoma engaged the ball quickly sending it back to his opponent.

"Take that!" Sasabe shouted as he send a pass shot pass Ryoma as he came up to the net.

"15 – all"

Ryoma was starting to like this match, smirking, "mada mada dane" he stated softly as he crounched low awaiting the next serve.

The high schooler send another serve again, somehow it became faster this time. Ryoma went for the shot as he returned with his right backhand, sending it away from Sasabe this from the from the middle of the court.

Sasabe send the ball towards the extreme right corner from his position, another passing shot.

"Heh, mada mada dane" Ryoma said as the ball curved back towards him as if attracted by his aura.

The other high schoolers and middle schoolers in the other courts stop at the sight of that. Ryoma switch to his left hand and waited to go for a forehand shot. Sasabe stood his ground and awaited the ball.

Ryoma feint a groundstroke to a drop shot in a split second, Sasabe ran for the ball and with his height allowing longer strides made it in time to lob the ball high.

Ryoma took to the air and smirk again as he slam the ball right back at Sasabe at point blank range, "Drive A"

Sasabe could barely ract but the ball didn't connect, flying pass his head by mere inches.

"30 – 15"

"Sasabe, I think you should leave this for another time. It's clear you wouldn't win" one of his teammates yelled over.

But what they didn't expect was him dropping to his knees and his body shaking uncontrollably.

"I think he is done for the day" Ryoma finished, walking to the side and picked up his bag. Kochiro joined them in a moment and they made their way, the crowd paving a path for them towards the courts at the end, but the benches were already taken by a black head in a yellow t-shirt anda red headed girl as well as a guy with shoulder-length bleached hair.

Ryoma could only smirk as the trio look in awe at the well-known National Level Kippei Tachibana of Fudomine Middle School.

"Momo-chan senpai, Tachibena-san. What are you all doing here?" Kochiro asked as they place their bags onto the other benches available.

"We came to play some tennis of course and An-chan;s aniki just thought of playing a few sets with me" The Dynamic player answered as he fished out his racket, "Come Kochiro, play a set with me"

Kochiro could only gap in shock from the inside at called out by the high school 1st year who has been known for his powerful smashes. But nonetheless didn't allow it to be shown, in fact with a smile and stepping onto the court with his racket.

"You serve" Momoshiro called as he got into position to receive.

Koshiro nodded as he took a breath and bounced the ball a couple of times. He toss the ball up and took a shot, slamming his entire weight and strenth into the shot. "Blazing cannon level 1" he mumbled as the flat shot, shot pass the unsuspecting Dynamic player.

Momoshiro was caught by surprise at the speed of the serve, his eyes slightly widen. In fact even Ryoma, Horio and Katsuo were caught by surprise by the serve.

"oi oi, Kochiro, where and when did you get that?" Horio ask as he remember their conversation from earlier in the afternoon, shivering slight as the evil look flash in front of him again.

Kochiro pulled off the evil smile again as he answeres, "Why? You are scare now?" a hint of evil in it.

The ranking tournament took about 3 days and at the end of it, from all four blocks, 7 regulars and 1 reserve will be chosen from those same 4 groups of 10 to be in the varsity team.

Coach Ryuuzaki along with Ryoma stood at the front as they got everyone to gather around, "Alright everyone! The results from the ranking tournament!" she announced.

Everyone nodded and waited for her to continue, "Block A! Echizen, Horio!"

Horio step out from his spot.

"Block B! Kikumaru, Oishi!"

The Golden pair step out from their spots as well as Coach Ryuuzaki continued, "Block C! Fujiwara, Katsuo!"

Both of them step out as their names were called. While, "Block D! Kochiro. Asakura!"

All of them could feel the tension in the air as the 7 players stood out from the rest. This rpoved oe thing, they were the best of their batch and among them were the ones most likely to take the team to another championship next year.

"3rd years! I'm sorry but this was your last chance, but don't give up! Theres still the high school level! 1st and 2nd years as well! You all still have years ahead to prepare for the next tournament! And one day put on that white and blue jersey too!" Ryuuzaki sensai said as she look into everyone's eyes.

"Hai!" They answered together.

The old coach smiled, "alright! Dismiss! The Kantou Tournament will start in a month! We have strenuous training ahead till than! Go back home and rest up!"

_**A/N: I'll be accepting player entries! Here's all you need to do.**_

_**Names:**_

_**Birthday(age):**_

_**School: Although I won't confirm putting them in the school of your choice.**_

_**Playing Style (dominent hand/ backhand):**_

_**Special shots: up to 5 and with description please!**_

_**Background and story:**_

_**Appearance -**_

_**Hairstyle and color:**_

_**Eye color:**_

_**Height:**_

_**Build:**_

_**Racket color and model if you like:**_

_**And lastly! I would like to apologise for the 2 year stop.. I totally lost interest in writing. I wasn't able to come up with new characters everytime. I didn't want to make overly skilled characters and beat them and than say they didn't play their best or how they beat them. Lot of hard work you know! xD But any case, I won't update regularly but I will try, put in some ideas I can use as well! :)**_


End file.
